reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Hawbz
An Admin In Need Hey Hobbes, If you're not busy, I could use some formatting help. I need to know how to create a new infobox template for an item in the game, with about 5 rows. It's all in source and I'm used to visual. Thanks, The Milkman 05:10, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Mess Hobbes, some anon made a mess of the golden guns dlc page, i tried fixing but the anon made my computer glitchy, so it needs fixed. Dragonhunter 2336 23:25, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Legalize it is achievment boosting, she's been doing it since last night. Dragonhunter 2336 17:38, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for the trouble i caused. Dragonhunter 2336 17:54, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Blog issues? Not entirely sure what I did wrong, if anything. Just wrote a blog post and it's not on my page under the "Blog" tab. It is in my "Contributions" section, however. Do blog posts go through some type of review before they are displayed, or did I just muck something up? :D Legalize.it 02:38, September 29, 2011 (UTC) : Muchas gracias, señor. :P : Legalize.it 02:46, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Buged photo? Hobbes, umm, the photo of john weliding the revolver, umm it's a real revolver, it's a bugged photo, because all i see is a revolver hooked up to a stand on a table. Thats all. Dragonhunter 2336 03:56, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Thank you hobbes. Dragonhunter 2336 16:56, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Lol. Impatient, much? :P You were in chat for like 2 minutes, and when I came back, *poof!* No Hobbes... haha. I guess it's in a tiger's nature to bounce around, though... :) Legalize.it 00:46, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Blogs Sorry, I assumed everything was automated and didn't require an admin. Please delete the two blog posts dated July 3, 2011. Thanks for your help. Red Dead Cheaters 16:54, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Funny People Hey man, you really should check out my little conversation with Deashawnte bo XD He claims you're a good friend of his. Should interest you ;) Cùng tắc biến, biến tắc thông. -LyHungViet 19:40, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hobbes, Acouple months ago I had some trouble with some members of this wiki. It would appear that they didn't get the message about respecting everyone's clan page. Throughout today they have been making edits to my clan's page, and I warned them to stop or else I would report them. I managed to delete their edits, but could you please put a block on user: Joearomo. Thankyou. RE: Dragonhunter I would like anything involving Dragonhunter brought to my attention, please. I am keeping a personal eye on him in order to see if i can curb his annoying authoritarianism. Thanks. - JackFrost23 18:01, October 4, 2011 (UTC) NCR blockfan43 i see that your going to block me for no reason? hmm interesting, considering that it clearly states in the rules of administrators that you must have evidence of a block and you must treat other users fairly. Please im just a wiki user. I blog about stuff that is interesting. Blackwater Police Department Hi Hobbes, I saw on the Blackwater Police Department page this trivia : *"Strangely for a police force in the 1910s, they seem to allow African-American members." Arthur Shodlow isn't look like an African-American, he has a bright skin tone. Is it a mistake or something? -- Ilan xd 05:05, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Dear Hobbes I am having a problem with my blog, what is happening is I can not edit the information on the blog. The editing screen should look like the this editing screen the one I'm typing this message in but on my blog if I want to edit something its blank well it's all grey like from the space between the edit box and the tabs above, so do you know whats happened and how to fix it as I can put more information on the blog Fist of Dollars Unicorn trivia Say Hobbes, is that trivia part of the Unicorn is rrelevant\important? (the "bold" part): *"According to mythology, the Unicorn could only be captured by a virgin. However, Marston has a son (and had a daughter) and is still able to tame the Unicorn. (Although, a virgin could just mean a female virgin, and since Marston happens to be a man, he can capture the unicorn despite being a husband and father.)" -- Ilan xd 12:15, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Ok, thanks -- Ilan xd 19:49, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Deashawnte Bro I'm suggesting we perma-ban this cat. It seems he has serious issues with anger management and as far as helpful contributions, he's finished. The fact that he thinks he can leave messages on his talk page telling me what to do shows that he's in no way prepared to follow the rules of the wiki. We've tried to reason with him. He's been blocked before. It's obvious he and Deashawnte Bo are the same person... I say we end it. Cùng tắc biến, biến tắc thông. -LyHungViet 12:07, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Chat Is it working properly for you? "... Cinnamon cocks!" ♥·Legalize.it (talk) 23:40, October 9, 2011 (UTC) :Just saw this after I hopped onto chat and got a blank screen. After a minute everyone just showed up in the list for me, but so far no words have been exchanged to indicate it's actually working. :2ks4 (talk) 23:48, October 9, 2011 (UTC) ::I think it's mostly working now, only one person is talking though - so I'm not sure if people are just not paying attention or if things aren't going through. *shrug* ::"... Cinnamon cocks!" ♥·Legalize.it (talk) 00:06, October 10, 2011 (UTC) RE:RE: Template Hobbes, I wanted a template like this one, not an infobox. (P.S. You can call me just Ilan, not "Ilan xd") -- Ilan xd 15:57, October 10, 2011 (UTC) American Army Captain Wait, so you must kill him in the mission? He appears only at the end of the mission, along with Ross and the Marshals "mob", where you can kill or ignore him, no? -- Ilan xd 11:30, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, it helped :) What about Archer? -- Ilan xd 11:36, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Antagonists category Why 'EVERY character who had a small conflict and got killed by Red or Marston is listed in the Antagonists category. I think that only major and secondary antagonists need to be listed in the category, but not every bounty target or duelist from Red Dead Revolver. Only those characters need to be in the category: Revolver: Griffon, Javier Diego, Daren, Mr. Kelley Redemption: Edgar Ross, Dutch, Bill, Javier, Allende, de Santa, Archer, Espinoza, Norman Deek, ACC Undead Nightmare: Abraham Reyes, Undead That's it :) -- Ilan xd 11:43, October 12, 2011 (UTC) So, what do you think? -- Ilan xd 11:48, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Okay, thanks Hobbes :) -- Ilan xd 19:59, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Dear Hobbes I've started a Facebook Campaign for more Red Dead Content, just done it to day heres the address https://www.facebook.com/pages/Red-Dead-Redemption-Who-Else-Wants-More/173233006095828 Also I'm looking for Admins for it and since you are with the wiki so if youare interested message meif you want to be a admin for the Red Dead Redemption Who Else Wants More? Facebook Campaign Fist of Dollars